Magic and Unbreakable Bonds
by lostfeather1
Summary: Since the beginning he had always been moving, searching and learning. He was the perfect predator and ultimate ally. Life, Gaia and Magic were his family. He was the only one of his kind, and the most powerful amongst the other species. When he is called upon an old friend for help, he comes forth as a possible fighter of something he has to protect. Rated in case!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

**I just watched Breaking Dawn Part 2 today and I have to say that it was the best movie out of the whole Twilight Saga. Completely awesome! Please, I encourage people to watch this epic final part of the Saga, for it will be something that cannot be missed! Well, anyway, I have a new story for all of you. Breaking Dawn Part 2 has inspired me to create this story.**

* * *

**Magic and Unbreakable Bonds**

**Warning:** Obviously AU. Powerful!Immortal!Harry. Who do you think Harry should be paired with? Or should he paired with anyone at all?

**Summary:** Since the beginning of Life, he had always been moving, searching and learning. He was the perfect predator and ultimate ally. Life, Gaia and Magic were his family. He was the only one of his kind, and the most powerful amongst the other species. From his times of chilhood, to the ages of passing generations, he has gained many allies all over the world. All of which were different species, from Humans, Centaurs, Goblins, Vampires and Werewolves.

He has travelled all over Gaia and when he did, he was always alone. His only company was the whispers of Life, Gaia and Magic, which was enough for him. And each time he travelled, he went by a different name, never revealing his true name as he was told by Gaia herself.

When he is called upon an old friend asking for his help, he must come forward and fight for a child that Gaia has deemed innocent and good. But it wasn't just about a child, it was about the safety of his allies and promised protection that he gave. So, it was his duty to come forth and fight for his friends... and a child he felt connected to.

* * *

**Prologue**

_In the beginning, Life created Gaia, who gave birth to creatures both great and small. Each had their own soul, growing and developing into their own beings. Gaia also gave birth to plants, from the mightiest trees, to the smallest blades of grass. Flowers bloomed and mountains rose. Seasons began and ended, changing and moving. Bringing it new life, while taking old souls away. Life even created a species that would grow and branch throughout Gaia's world, and gladly named them Humans._

_Gaia had also come to discover that she was not the only deity of this world of hers. She was shared with another, and called upon it to ask its name._

_Magic._

_Gaia had to wonder why Life had brought another force that surrounded her world and was merely answered with that Gaia may have been powerful, but ever she needed protection._

_As the centuries turned into millenium, Life wanted Gaia and Magic to create one last creature. However, this one would be the only one of its kind, but similar to a species that Gaia had previously created beforehand. Magic had agreed, and with the help and support of Life herself, they began._

_It had taken a good thirty years for Gaia to finally give birth to this one small being. _

_Physical appearance of a Human, but held ethreal beauty beyond any other. A strong, unbreakable frame that was concealed in a small slender lithe form. Judging by the physical traits the creature shared with that of a Human, it would become a Man when of age. Hair of the darkest midnight sky that glimmered like stars when in the sun. Pale skin like ivory and stronger than diamonds. Deep red lips that were full and perfet. He was a scupltor beauty that rivaled that of Gods. But there was one feature that stood out and would lure in anyone that were caught by his gaze; his eyes._

_The finest of emeralds that gleamed with power and knowledge. His eyes greener than the moss on the trees in the cold and wet whether, they were the eyes of a perfect spring. Beauty defined him and would always be remembered should anyone catch a glimpse of those eyes that could bring anyone to their knees. _

_Magic had come to love the child and gave her gift to him. The first Child of Magic._

_It was now the start of something that Gaia and Magic would never regret._

* * *

High above the clouds, away from the prying eyes of creatures and humans below, a black blur streaked across the blue skies, through the white mists and over the high mountain peaks. Unusual to those should they see it, but not to the person who was flying at the speed of light. It wasn't long after before the black figure disappeared, the sound of a loud cracking whip being the only sound to ever be evidence of what had just occured.

Black boot covered feet made footsteps that could be heard on hard gravel as they made their way over down a dark narrow path, leading to surrounding forest. And once at the edge of the forest line, a cloaked figure stopped and waited for a moment, only to hear the sound of loud wind rushing past him, leaving a lingering sweet scent.

Suddenly, a dark figure towered over the smaller cloaked being, a hand reaching out behind him. Yet, the cloaked figure remained ignorant of the figure behind them. A sinister smirk played on dark red lips, revealing shard white teeth that gleamed in the moon light. "Well, looks like I found a mysterious looking desert." His voice was dark and raspy, something that would make a wise person shiver and know that the end would come. However that didn't seem to the case for this cloaked being, as he merely stood still, as if waiting for something. "Hm, not much of a talker, huh. Well, let me fix that. I would love to hear you-" He was sudden cut off when he felt something pierce through him. Looking down with wide red eyes, he saw a large black mass through his middle, like a black pillar. He shook with fear as he felt something cold embrace him. Looking up, he saw the cloaked figure facing him; watching him. Before he lost sight of what was real or not, the last thing his mind could comprehend were the brilliant and most striking emerald green eyes he had ever seen. They glowed in the night and seemed to scream the one thing the man thought never would be able to get him.

Death.

And with that, the man felt his limbs being pulled apart as his eyes were caught in the colour of those beautiful green orbs. He was soon met with the burning force of a green fire that burned him to ashes.

He knew no more.

The cloaked figure remained to watch the fire burn the man who was foolish enough to approach him and even consider him a meal for his kind. A small smile twitch at the corner of red lips that were seen under the hood of the black cloak. "It is not that I am much of a talker, it is just that I cannot be bothered with speaking to someone as pathetic as you." His voice was hard and toneless, not revealing any feeling other than cold indifference.

Had anyone been witness to what they just saw, they would have also moticed the while the cloaked figure stood still, the shadows and darkness around them were moving.

He turned a walked away from the little fire, letting the wind guide him. He heard whispers of gratitude and happiness caressing in his ear. He smiled gently at all the voices, happy to do a good deed. "I wish you all a peaceful sleep and eternal rest." But it wasn't just the dead who had come to show him gratitude, it was also the living. Sometimes he would help those in desperate need and heal them of their pains and sins should they have any.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Does it have potential? Let me know!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Of Memories and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Of Memories and Dreams**

Carlisle Cullen was finding it very hard with everything that has been going on. He had been through so much after Bella and Edward had gotten married, and now they have a child that could potentially be the cause of ending everything they know. The Volturi were coming with the entire Guard, and to add to their horror and stress, the Wives were coming as well. And not only does he have to worry about the entire Volturi on their way, Alice and Jasper had been gone for a while. Only a riddled note was left for them. Carlisle could only hope that Alice and Jasper knew what they were doing.

If Carlisle did not do something fast, his family was in terrible danger and may not live to see the next year. Not to mention the hard earned happiness his son, Edward had finally now obtained. His family was in danger now because of the actions that were made by Irina. She has assumed that Renesmee was an Immortal Child, and not to mention to extended amount of tension and possible fear when she saw the phased Jacob.

They needed help, and they needed help _now_.

It at this moment that Carlisle had been presented with a memory he hadn't remembered for a long time.

* * *

_A month after Carlisle had left the Volturi, he had wanted to travel and see if there were others that were like him, drinking the blood of animals. He was against taking a humans life, for he was once human himself. It just seemed wrong to Carlisle to take another's life. What would happen to the families and their lives? Who would be grieving at the loss of the person that had become an unfortunate meal to a blood-thirsting monster that was stalking through the night. It was terrible at how vampires hunt mercilessly when trying to satisfy their intense hunger for blood._

_Terrible, but unavoidable to the vampires that don't know better._

_"Are you feeling arlight, sir?" A soft melodic voice chimed from beside him. Startled by the intensity of the voice, he turned to see the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His eyes widened at the beautiful and ethreal beauty that stood beside him. _

_Midnight hair that fell like black silk over the man's shoulders, Carlisle could see the man's hair shimmer like stars. High cheekbones and pale smooth skins, he was in awe that his skin had a certain glow to it. His figure was slender and broard, giving the stature of a strong leader. But what really had Carlisle entranced by this man, was his eyes. They glowed and swirled with power, unlike anything he had ever seen. Eyes of the finest emerald green, they were pools of a fresh and wet spring. _

_"Sir?" The man enquired again, snapping Carlisle out of his daze and trying to gather his wits. _

_"Uh, yes. I am quite alright, thank you." The man smiled charmingly with a nod, before he started walking away. But Carlisle couldn't help it, he felt a sudden pull towards the man, like he wanted to be near him. He felt as if gravity was making him move towards the beautiful man, unlike anything Carlisle had ever felt. _

_"Wait!" He called to the man, and saw him stop to turn to him, giving a questioning gaze. Carlisle was silent for moment, not knowing why he told the man to stop. His mind seemed to be turning with thoughts. "I, uh... I'm sorry." _

_The man simply smiled knowingly, "It's alright, I know the effect I have on people, including someone like yourself." Carlisle froze, immediately wondering if this man knew what he was. "There is no need to fear, I am aware of your kind." Why did this seem to settle Carlisle's nerves so much? What was it about this person that had Carlisle feeling so warm and, dare he say, loved?_

_"Yet you're not..." He trailed off, not really wanting to finish his sentence. _

_"I am not afraid. I know that what you and others do is for your own survival, as it is an instinct in everyone." His smile was filled with understanding and acceptance that it made Carlisle feel something warm inside of him growing. He stepped in front of the man and held out his hand, a small smile on his face. _

_"I'm Carlisle Cullen." _

_A small musical laugh escape the man's lips before firmly grasping Carlisle's hand and shaking it. "Harrison, but please call me Harry. A pleasure to meet you, Mr Cullen." _

* * *

When he had first met Harry, he had never felt so accepted by anyone before. He seemed to understand the life that Carlisle was living and what it entailed. There was soemthing powerful and completely pure about Harry that people craved. His aura was so thrilling and potent that it caused Carlisle to give an instinctive shiver.

It had been many years since Carlisle had last seen Harry, because he knew Harry never stayed in one place. He was always moving, drifting like the wind. It amazed him at how much of an affect that Harry had over him, even after so many years.

But now, Carlisle needed his help. But he didn't know how to contact him at all. How was he suppose to reach Harry when he didn't even know how to do so? Carlisle closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead in a veru human manner before doing something he had not done ever since he was human.

He prayed...

* * *

Snow swirled and winds howled, the winter whether did not treat those kindly that threatened the frozen temperature. And yet, a dark figure was seen skipping along thin ice, following the racing feet of paws. Barks and heavy panting followed behind the dark figure through the snow and heavy winds. It was a pack of wolves, seven and all of them strong and different coloured.

It was suddenly then that the dark figure stopped, their black cloak blowing and whipping around the person. The wolves that followed behind the person stopped as well, coming up to the them and nuzzling against their legs. The black hood fell from their face to reveal instense green eyes that glowed with power, black hair fell past their shoulders and danced with the wind and falling snow. The man, now revealed, kneeled before the wolves and stroked their wet and rugged fur.

He heard the faint whispers of a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, but never forgot. _"Please... I need help... Please, help me... I wish to protect my family..."_

"Hm, seems like someone is in need of my help." His eyes met the amber eyes of the black wolf in front of him. He smiled serenely at the alpha wolf, gently scratching behind the wolf's ear. He nuzzled into the hand before nudging the man with his nose. "I have to go for now, Nightstar. Take care of the others for now. It seems that an old friend needs my help." The wolf huffed, his amber eyes gazing intently into glowing spring green eyes that returned the stare evenly. The wolf whimpered before leaning and resting his head against the man's. A sign of trust and friendship. "Don't worry, I will be back. I promise you and the others."

The wolf nodded, giving the man a gentle and cold touch of his nose to his cheek and gave a deafening howl. The others followed their leaders action and ran off into the blazing snow, and closer to the trees edge. The man watched them, and smiled when the alpha looked back at him before giving another howl. He smiled gently with a nod, a promise of his return.

It was a second later that the figure disappeared, followed by the sound of a loud _crack_ in the air.

* * *

High in the mountains, a place of solitude and peace, the man appeared again, walking swiftly and with natural elegance. His eyes scanned the area around him, wary but confident and on guard. Green eyes rested on the peak that pointed to the skies. He breathed in the fresh and cold air, closing his eyes and clearing his head. A soft hum came from within him, consuming him and was released like a resonating pulse. He waited for something, waiting to be heard.

_"Child... You have come..."_ Whispers of knowing and wise voice spoke softly in his ears. The sound carressed him and enveloped him in an embrace he was all too familiar with.

"Yes, I have come. It's good to hear you again, Mother." He grinned happily up at the sky that had brightened. He felt the wind shift around him in a dance, along with the ground giving small vibrations.

_"What troubles you, dear one..?"_

"You sound as if you don't know." He smirked lightly when he heard the tinkering chuckles from around him. The winds treated him like a precious feather, dancing around him in a protective dome.

_"Though we know what has happened and what is present... the future will always be out of our reach... As it should be..."_

"Yet you knew I would come."

_"Yes, for it is your heart that is like ours... Always heard... Never ignored..."_ He shook his head with a small chuckle but then stopped, his expression and stace turning serious.

"You know why I am here."

_"Yes... War brews deep... Spoken by my Children of the Night..."_ The voice seemed saddened and remorseful for some reason, but he did not think upon it.

"Yes. I wish to help a friend."

_"This is not your war, Child..."_ He glared at the sky, his power seeming to extend from his body.

"He is my friend. I don't need to tell you how hard it is for someone like **me** to make friends." He felt the embrace tighten around him, making him feel irritated. "Besides, I sense that there is more to this problem." The wind blew loudly and swept him into a clutch that he knew was meant to be worry and concealed concern.

_"Yes... A child has been born, like a few others... That has the blood of Night and the blood of Day... They mixed, and the mother survive long enough... to become one of the Night..."_

"So... they commited the most forbidden act of all... Like a few others... But surely the child is not to be blamed." He frowned with slight concern. He knew what would happen, should this child be judged.

_"No... I would never blame a child for this... It is the fault of the mother and the father who commited such an act..."_ The whispers paused for a moment, _"You may help your friend... He will ask you... to protect the child..."_

He was silent for a while, his thoughts swimming through the outcomes and the results of what would happen should he choose to protect this child. He sighed heavily, it was already decided. "Fine, I will defend the child. However, I wish for some help." He heard the cheerful laughter, the sound of bells mixed in and the power surging through the air. He smiled when he felt his core give a hard pulse.

He was ready.

"Thank you, Mother. Give my love to Grandmother, beloved Aunt and dearest Uncle... Oh, and to Father as well."

_"They already know... And will always hear you, dear one... Be safe and return to us, dear one..."_

He walked away from the high mountain peak, leaving only a single lily flower in his place and disappeared from sight. He had someone he needed to talk to.

* * *

Renesmee listened to the sound of her mother lulling her to sleep with her beautiful voice, she felt sleep bringing her closer to a world of dreams. She still felt different from the rest of her family. Even though she was a child, she understood most things, especially things that were important to her. Even though, at times, it was things that did not make her feel happy.

She had a heart beat; they didn't.

She had blood in her veins; they didn't.

She could sleep; they couldn't.

Her world was different from theirs.

**"And what is wrong with that?"**

Rensemee spun around and stared with utmost awe at the sight before her. She had thought of her family as the most beautiful people in the world. Even her Jacob was beautiful and looked at her with beautiful loving brown eyes. But this was something that she could describe with words. It was just beauty and magnificence at its finest. Standing before her was a man of beauty and power. Her heart gave a loud _thump_ that left her confused and continued to stare at him. She was immediately drawn in by his intense green eyes. They shone like bright and finely cut emeralds in the sun. But it wasn't just the man's beauty that affected her, it was the scenery that surrounded them that held the true beauty of the world she was in.

Flowers of all kinds and different colours were covered in a wide field. Her eyes widened at the sight of hearing brids singing and the beautiful colours. She saw blue mountains in the distance and trees that spread out around the field. It was an enchanting sight to behold.

She turned back to the man before her, "Who are you?" Renesmee was hesitant, but somehow saw comfort when he smiled beautifully.

**"It is a pleasure to meet, little one. You can call me Harry."** He reached out his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment before taking the chance and shaking his hand. She took note that his skin was warm and soft, yet still more pale than her own skin.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee, but my Jacob calls me Nessie." He chuckled softly, nodding his head and sat amongst the flowers, his slender fingers gliding over each flower. They flickered and leaned in to him, as if wanting his touch. Renesmee was mesmerised by Harry. Not only was he beautiful and powerful, she couldn't help but think there was something more to him. She just didn't know what.

"Where are we?"

**"In a dream... A beautiful dream. It has been a long time since I have had a dream like this."** Harry mused, looking up to the blue skies and moving clouds. She sat down next to him, watching him intently as he looked around him with a serene expression.

"Why are we here?" He turned to her and gazed into her eyes, dazzling green meeting deep brown. He was silent, not replying. She didn't feel fear or caution inside of her, just calm and warmth. Her heart was beating steadily. And as she listened closely, she could hear his heart beat in time with hers. She gasped softly, "Are you like me?" She had hoped to meet someone like her, anyone apart from her Jacob that could have a heart that would beat musically and warmth from their body.

**"No. I am not like you."** He smiled sadly, knowing what it is like to be seen as a one-of-a-kind and never having the comfort of knowing that someone would understand. He watched her expression fall and her eyes dull. Harry would have to change that. **"But that does not mean that I do not understand what it is like."**

"What do you mean?"

**"You are one of few that exist in this world. You are surrounded by those that do not understand what it is like to be you. You fight the lonliness inside, putting on a smile that can fool everyone you love."** She saw a sad, yet understanding light in his eyes. She nodded shamefully, clearly knowing that she shouldn't feel the way she did. **"But I am here to tell you that it is okay."** He smiled at Renesmee, raising his hand to place it on top of her head , giving her a gentle _pat_.

"I know that I shouldn't feel the way I do, it's just-"

**"This is not something that you can help but feel, right?"** She nodded, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Her short arms wrapped around her, wanting to comfort herself with a sense of security. **"Tell me something,"** she turned to him with a questioning gaze, seeing his small smile. **"Is it so wrong to be different from everyone else?"**

"I don't know. I wouldn't be able to say differently." Harry chuckled freely, shaking his head.

**"You truly are something else. What I meant was that being different is not something anyone should be ashamed of. Being the person you are is not a wrong deed and does not goes against anything; it is who you are. Because being who you are, makes you stronger and allows you to become someone that can protect those who you love.**

**Because being yourself is always the most important thing anyone can do."**

His words went deep inside her, and her heart reponded by making her feel such elation that it brought a large and bright smile to her face. He smiled brightly with her, thinking that this child would survive, for he would be there to protect her. Though Renesmee may have been withdrawn and quiet when he first saw her from afar, he thought that it was because that she didn't feel right in the environment she lived in.

She felt like an outsider.

Harry knew more than anyone what it was like to be an outsider and different from the rest of the world. He wasn't normal and never will be, but he didn't care. He had all the comfort and love that Life, Gaia and Magic had to offer and would never feel alone ever again. The creatures of the world were his siblings, and now, he gained another in this small child beside him.

Yes, Harry would protect this child, for it is not her fault that she is what and who she is. She was a child, a bright child, and should not have to suffer the consequences that lay in the fault of others.

"Thank you Harry..." He ruffled her head gently, laughing when she gave him a small pout and waved his hands away from her hair. The flowers seemed to sparkle when the two of them laughed cheerfully.

**"I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, little one."**

And Renesmee couldn't agree anymore, and had never felt happier than she did now.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I made Renesmee more talkative and OOC because really, I hated Renesmee in the book and thought she didn't talk enough in the movie.**

**Anyway, thank you so much to tose that reviewed! You're all worth it!**

**-lostfeather1**


End file.
